fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:King- Boo
Chat with me (Louisfe (talk) 11:57, December 2, 2012 (UTC)) Chat (Louisfe (talk) 16:31, December 4, 2012 (UTC)) CHAT WIZ ME! (Louisfe (talk) 20:28, December 4, 2012 (UTC)) How to keep a spam category from being created Woo224 (talk) 09:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I noticed you put the Delete template on the :"Family of Sarge Fan" category. But there's a way to remove a category without admin help. if the category page has the "create" button instead of the edit button, it actually hasn't been created yet. Just remove all the pages linked to that category page and it should dissapear. Chat With Me (Louisfe (talk) 17:28, December 6, 2012 (UTC)) I am finally on Chat. (Louisfe (talk) 18:00, December 6, 2012 (UTC)) Chat with me (Louisfe (talk) 18:11, December 7, 2012 (UTC)) Im Back on Chat (Louisfe (talk) 19:47, December 7, 2012 (UTC)) iM ON CHAT (Louisfe (talk) 22:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC)) Ok, Im Currently on Chat. (Louisfe (talk) 11:57, December 8, 2012 (UTC)) I need badge help.i made 443 edits but I haven't earned 250 edit badge yet.No Swears or be Banned (talk) Chat wiz me, btw 0No Swears or be Banned (talk) Im on chat (Louisfe (talk) 14:08, December 9, 2012 (UTC)) I'm on chat again (Louisfe (talk) 14:42, December 9, 2012 (UTC)) I'm Back on Chat...AGAIN (Louisfe (talk) 15:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC)) Chat Request Hi,, do you wanna chat? WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRUDENCE ISN'T HAPpy? IM ON CHAT (Louisfe (talk) 18:18, December 9, 2012 (UTC)) Chat with Me (Louisfe (talk) 17:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC)) Chat (Louisfe (talk) 20:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC)) Chat With Me (Louisfe (talk) 15:51, December 11, 2012 (UTC)) Im finally on chat (Louisfe (talk) 16:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC)) Enter To Chat again. Just dont use that joke (Louisfe (talk) 19:49, December 11, 2012 (UTC)) IM REALLY SORRY FOR EXPULSING YOU ;( (19:50, December 11, 2012 (UTC)) Why u say my OLD friend?! U no like me no more? chat wiz me TheDreaded (talk) King- Boo, i want to know how you changed your name from "HuskyandCloverlover" to "King- Boo" please reply to my talk page as soon as you read this.Signed Dawn14 (talk) 00:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 I'm On The Chat. Come Asap Plz (Louisfe (talk) 20:16, December 12, 2012 (UTC)) it is not blocked but disabled by wikia which means that i can never use it on ANY wikia again! Peggy And Prudence Lover (talk) Chat wiz me Louisfe (talk) 15:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fliplinestudios/images/thumb/3/32/Rita.png/640px-Rita.png How old r u? Plz reply on my talk pge.Mary Smithens (talk) 00:13, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat Louisfe (talk) 18:56, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Erm... I'm 13 already; My B-Day was September 14, 1999 Please, add your signature... -- 13:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat with me Louisfe (talk) 18:11, December 15, 2012 (UTC) friend request Hi KB! its Birdy. I saw your profile and i am not on your friend list. Are you my friend? If so, put on your profile BirdyAngrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 16:36, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Wanna Chat Louisfe (talk) 22:03, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Wanna Chat :P Louisfe (talk) 18:02, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat (Louisfe (talk) 18:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC)) (this is the bad ice creams) Help me, I got autoblocked by VegaDark (I heard he autoblocks innocents) He blocked me for spam I haven't done any spam, you A-hole (i'm referring to VegaDark, not you) I clean up spam and I am 13. 16:10, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm Currently Doing That :D, And Chat w/ Me Here (Louisfe (talk) 21:44, December 19, 2012 (UTC)) Done :P (Louisfe (talk) 21:46, December 19, 2012 (UTC))